callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (perk)
Juggernaut is a Tier Two Perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War that decreases damage a player takes by 25%. It cancels out the Stopping Power and Sonic Boom perks. In almost all situations, Juggernaut will allow the user to survive one more bullet. A Juggernaut symbol (a plus sign in a red and white circle) will appear just below the crosshairs when a player shoots an enemy player with the Juggernaut perk. Multiplayer Tactics Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ]] Juggernaut is one of the most loathed perks in the game and is considered a very "noobish" perk to use. The fact that a player plugs away at an enemy, sees the Juggernaut symbol and then realizes the enemy got away from him (or perhaps even killed by him) just because of the perk can be very aggravating. With the lag in some servers juggernaut becomes slightly more powerful as sometimes shots don't even register which adds to the frustration. Going against an entire team of juggernaut users with lag in the server is enough to make even veteran players lose their temper as you must now aim precisely at the neck or above to deal any real damage. Juggernaut is normally used by newer players who struggle to survive but veteran players use it as well. It is considered a very “noob” perk because it can give too much of an advantage in multiple situations and gives a significant advantage against low powered weapons. Some players actually send hate mail or file complaints on juggernaut users, and,depending on the host, will even kick you. Often the simple use of this perk can "force" other players to use it as well because of it's relative advantage. It gives the player an increased survivability at longer ranges. Normally a sniper needs one headshot to kill but against a person with juggernaut it will sometimes take an additional to put them down. The CQB or Shotgun Juggernaut is a common strategy. Combined with the close range jump shooting is an effective tactic, especially against submachine gun or pistol users. This perk doesn’t help at medium range, when the player isn’t the first one to pull the trigger. Players who take a stealthier approach (UAV Jammer/Silencer) can usually get the jump on a Juggernaut as well. In both these situations if the opponent’s aim is true, the Juggernaut will not have enough time to turn and effectively fire. Also, in Hardcore it is almost completely useless because only 1-2 shots will kill an enemy anyway. Call of Duty: World at War ]] This perk is even more loathed by experienced players in this game. You will see more Juggernauts in lesser play lists like Bootcamp and "Team Deathmatch" than you would see in Call of Duty 4. A good way to deal with a Juggernaut is to run to cover, throw any Special Grenade towards the Juggernaut to disorient the player, then charge in for a melee attack, or stand back and fire some bullets until he/she goes down. You'll more often see players stacking Juggernaut with Second Chance. Don't be fooled if that player seems to "Trip then Fire", keep firing at that person until he/she goes down. Also, if you do encounter this, most likely they'll be a LMG or Shotgun user, so use caution because they can deal powerful damage while withstanding much more. Category:Perks